HK SL8
HK SL8 ('''H'eckler & K'''och '''SL8)'' is an automatic sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The SL8 is a sniper rifle that chambered with 20 rounds of 5.56 NATO ammunition. It has high rate of fire and its suppression is lethal at middle range. Advantages *Accurate for long range *High rate of fire *Low recoil for sniper rifle *Personalize scope *Available for both teams *As light as melee Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Low damage for an automatic sniper rifle *Expensive ($4600) Variants SL8 Gold= The SL8 Gold holds 5 extra rounds in a clip and have 2% higher damage and accuracy. This weapon only obtainable via Code Box. |-| SL8 Custom= The SL8 Custom is a highly-modified version of the SL8. This weapon installs a suppressor on its muzzle and is fed with 25 rounds per magazine, 5 more than the original weapon. Its scope crosshair is modified and does higher damage than the original weapon. |-| Statistics Cost Damage Tips Normal matches= *Camp a spot to get maximum performance. *Always reload when you have time because it has low clip size. |-| Zombie Mods= *A 20 rounds SL8 can deal 820 ~ 3280 damage to zombies. *A 25 rounds SL8 Custom can deal 1050 ~ 4250 damage to zombies. *Camp in closed areas such as in vents/ducts. *Combine with Deadly Shot ability for maximum perfomance. |-| Zombie Scenario= *Not recommended due its low clip size and damage. *After purchasing the SL8 and its ammunition, the player will have $1700 as balance. |-| Events South Korea *15 May 2014 There was a resale for Upgrade Event. Taiwan/Hong Kong *4 January 2012 SL8 and SL8 Custom was resale as New Year Sale. *26 November 2013 SL8 on was resale alongside SL8 Custom Upgrade Event. *11 March 2014 There was a resale for Upgrade Event. Japan *22 October 2009 HK SL8 was released. *29 June 2011 SL8 was resale alongside SL8 Custom Upgrade Event.. Singapore/Malaysia *4 January 2012 SL8 was resale as New Year Sale. *19 January 2012 SL8 Gold Edition was added into Code Box. Indonesia *29 February 2012 HK SL8 was released alongside Rats and SL8 Custom Uprgade Event. *15 August 2012 SL8 Gold Editon was added into Code Box. Turkey *10 October 2013 HK SL8 was released alongside Sienna andSiennaHong Kong. *19 February 2014 SL8 Gold Edition was added into Code Box alongside Blaster. Comparison to Krieg 550 Commando *Lower recoil (-4%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Faster reload time (-0.4 seconds) *More accurate (+1%) *Available for both teams *Enhanced scope *Accurate in first shot Neutral *Same speed reduction (18%) *Shares the same caliber (5.56 NATO) Negative *More expensive (+$400) *Lower damage (-7) *Lower clip size (-10) Comparison to HK G3 SG/1 Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *Lower recoil (-8%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Available for both teams *Faster reload time (-0.1 seconds) *Enhanced scope Neutral *Same speed reduction (18%) *Does not share the same caliber but costs the same ($60 for 30 bullets) *Same clip size Negative *Lower damage (-16) *Less accurate (-6%) Gallery HK SL8= File:Sl8_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sl8_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Sl8_worldmodel.png|World model Sl8.gif|Shoot and reload File:Sl8_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Sl8_scope.png|Scope crosshair Ira sl8.jpg|An IRA member carries an SL8 Cs assault0003.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot 20130117 0927160.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting File:Sl8_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Sl8_returns.jpg|Ditto, New Year Sale Sl8_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Taiwan resale poster sl8.jpg|Korea poster File:Sl8_resale_koreaposter.png|Ditto, resale sl8shorttkp.png|Turkey poster sl8.png|China poster SL8.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| Gold Edition= File:Sl8g_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sl8g_worldmodel.png|World model File:Sl8g_shopmodel.png|Shop model Sl8 gold crossbow dbarrel code box.jpg|Promotional poster Hs desertstorm 20120713 2135350.jpg|In-game screenshot 555691_176836819116606_1725404492_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Sl8gold spray.png|Spray skl8gkr.jpg|Korea poster FHFGH.jpeg|Thailand poster sl8gcp.jpg|China poster |-| SL8 Custom= File:Sl8ex_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sl8ex_wmdl.png|World model File:Sas_w_sl8ex.png|A SAS operative with SL8 Custom File:Sl8ex_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Sl8ex_scope.png|Scope crosshair Cs assault0114.jpg|In-game screenshot Sl8_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Taiwan resale poster File:Sl8ex_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster sl8excp.jpg|China poster sl8exkp2.png|Korea poster File:Sl8_resale_koreaposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Sl8ex_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Trivia *The SL8 is modeled after its 10-rounds variant, but depicted of having 20/25-rounds magazine in-game. *On its buttstock there is a embossed sticker with the words "CSO". *The words written on the side SL8 Custom's scope are "US. GOVT" and "KNIGHTS ARMAMENT CO". External links *SL8 at Wikipedia. *HK SL8 at Japanese Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Category:Sniper rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:General Purpose Sniper Rifle